deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Barricade Pair
:See also Scoops Day 1 Part 1 for a walk-through of this scoop and four others on day one. Barricade Pair (A & B) is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Weber's Garments in Al Fresca Plaza. It involves rescuing a pair of survivors, Burt Thompson and Aaron Swoop, from a barricaded store. Overview Upon arriving at Al Fresca Plaza, Frank West finds several items piled at the entrance of Weber's Garments. After breaking down the flimsy barricade, he finds Burt Thompson wielding a baseball bat and Aaron Swoop cowering in a corner. Burt immediately starts to attack Frank. Frank will need to hit Burt a few times to get him and Aaron to join Frank, with a weapon that is not too powerful. When Burt says "Dammit! Just what I needed! Another crazy person harassing me!" and the yellow talk Action Icons appears, Frank can then talk to Burt, convincing him that Frank is bringing them to safety, and lead him back to the Security Room. Aaron will automatically join Frank when Burt does. Give Burt some of the health in the back and make sure both Burt and Aaron have a weapon. Note that when Frank gives a survivor food, they drop the weapon and Frank needs to pick it up and give it to them again. |} Barricade and Store Contents During this scoop there are some additional food and weapons in the store which do not appear again. The following weapons are barricading the door: * Benches (2) * Cardboard Boxes (2) (often with Uncooked Pizza inside) * Chairs (green) (2) * Fence (2) * Plywood Panel * Steel Rack The following are in the back corner of the store near Aaron Swoop: * Cookies (2) * Milk * Cardboard Box Accidental Deaths Burt If they are not rescued or are abandoned, once activated, all survivors progressively lose health until they die, usually around 35 game minutes after Frank leaves them and goes to another load screen area. Frank can wait to long to rescue Burt and Aaron, after Burt was aggravated (usually by walking to close to Weber's Garments) and Burt can have so little health, there is no way to beat Burt into joining Frank without killing Burt. Aaron will still join though. Aaron If Frank kills Aaron, Burt will refuse to join and will continue to attack Frank. Even if Frank leaves the Al Fresca Plaza then returns shortly after, Burt will be waiting in the plaza to attack Frank. Burt: Shit! I ain't going anywhere with you. Burt: You think you can attack Aaron and get away with it!? Screw you! }} Trivia * In Chop Till You Drop, completing this scoop will reward Frank with Protein and $50,000. *'Barricade Pair - A' is Burt's scoop and Barricade Pair - B is Aaron's. As they are separate scoops it is possible for Frank to locate one but not the other, leave the area, have the one that was located die, return, and still be able to rescue the one who was not located. *Should Aaron die before Burt is located, only his scoop will be removed from the Scoop Queue. When Frank enters Al Fresca Plaza the barricade and other items will appear and getting Burt to join proceeds as normal. *Should Burt die before Aaron is located, both his scoop and Aaron's will be removed from the Scoop Cue. Despite the fact that his scoop is gone, Aaron will still continue to appear for the normal duration of the scoop. However none of the scoop related items will appear. Also, getting Aaron to join Frank can be difficult as Aaron sometimes will ignore Frank. Frank cannot talk to him until he says "Aaaagh! No! Get away from me! Don't kill me!" If this happens Frank can wait until Aaron decided to acknowledge his presence, leave the area and return, or simply leave him to die. * So long as Burt is still alive and has not yet been recruited, if Frank leaves and reenters Al Fresca Plaza, any of these items that have picked up, moved, or destroyed will reset in their original positions. A Mother's Lament Scoop A game hour after (5 minutes real time) Otis calls Frank about Barricade Pair, Otis will call Frank about A Mother's Lament scoop, which is across the walkway in the Riverfield Jewelry store where Frank will find Leah Stein. For any significant distance back to the security room, Frank will have to carry Leah on his back, so have Frank give Aaron and Burt a weapon so they can defend themselves. Gallery /Gallery}} References See also * Restaurant Man another scoop where Ronald Shiner also barricades himself in a store. * A Mother's Lament a scoop which takes place one hour after Barricade Pair, in the same plaza. Category:Dead Rising Scoops